


Kids In Love (Destiel AU.)

by Jayfurr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Romance, SPN - Freeform, School, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfurr/pseuds/Jayfurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying to study, but a certain green eyed boy keeps stealing his attention. This green eyed boy introduces himself as Dean Winchester, and takes Castiel's life down the craziest, saddest and happiest time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The whispering was pointless, everyone seemed like they were yelling, Castiel just couldn’t concentrate on his task at hand. What was the point of coming to a library if you’re just going to be making so much noise? Castiel sat at a mahogany coloured table, books spread out in front of him with his head in hands.

He had three essays to write, but all he had in him was guilt from the neglecting his assignments and absolutely no motivation at all.

He took off his glasses and placed them in front of him. Elbows up on the table and he held his face within cupped hands. He glanced up and sighed. He observed his surroundings; hundreds of books were stacked neatly on shelves around him, some laid in various places on the ground. Left there by students unconcerned about how precious books actually were. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating smell of the books that mixed in with the air.

He was lost in deep thought that he hadn’t noticed that he had shut his eyes until a loud laugh stunned him from his own thoughts. His eyes swept across the room to where the source of the noise was coming from.

His eyes landed on two guys and a sweet looking young blonde girl. One of the guys with shorter hair was complaining at the taller male about how cake and pie weren’t the same thing. The taller one clearly amused letting out a rich, loud laugh at the other boy.

Castiel groaned and ran his fingers through his soft brown hair, his fingers kept getting stuck and tangled within it. He really ought to brush it out properly, he groaned again, this time blinking hard twice. He stretched out his arms and his slowly stiffening neck.

“Pie, cake. Cake, pie. Who cares about either, essay or essay? Or essay or essay? That’s the question.”

Castiel muttered the nonsense to himself as he grabbed a book sitting in front of him and started to flick through it. He had chosen to start on his Essay about Angels.

He had taken religion as a class, thinking it’d be essay and a bludge, considering he’d come from a very religious family. He had chosen to write about Angels from another point of view, he felt as though Angels weren’t as everyone thought that they were. That they were Gods warriors and his soldiers not only pretty little things with big fluffy white wings and halos shining above their heads.

He picked up his pen and started tapping it against a notebook, carefully studying the words that spread across the page in front of him. He always loved reading about the angels, he always felt some weird connection to them. I mean his name was Castiel, that seemed pretty angelic to him.

About 35 minutes into reading, Castiel hadn’t taken a single word down, to engaged by the words explaining who Gabriel was. A loud bang shocked Castiel, making him unwillingly let out a small cry.

He looked up to see where the source of the noise was coming from, the boy with the shorter hair had thrown down books in front of the young girl and taller boy.

“Sorry! Didn’t know it’d be that loud!”

Castiel didn’t notice he was staring at them until the short haired boy until he called out at him and gave him a small apologetic wave. Castiel locked eye contact with the boy, even from afar, he could tell the boy had amazing green eyes.

Their eye contact was held a little longer than Castiel was comfortable with, he also hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until he nodded back at the boy. He had forgotten how to speak and the other boy gently smiled back at him.

Castiel looked back down at his books, quickly picking up from where he was reading.

Another 20 minutes passed by and he could feel someone staring at him. With his head still facing down, Castiel slowly glanced up towards the short haired boy. And to what he expected, he could see the boy looking straight in his direction.

Castiel glanced back down, but the feeling didn’t go away. This time he looked completely up and made eye contact with the boy. It didn’t last long as Castiel looked away, he had forgotten about the book and the only thing that was playing on his mind was the odd boy staring at him.

Castiel unwillingly glanced up again, the boy wasn’t staring at him anymore, but was saying something to the young girl. Castiel watched the boy talk, mesmerised by the way the boys jaw moved when he spoke. He had forgotten that he was an actual person sitting in the distance, until the green eyes were laid back on him.

Castiel embarrassingly looked straight down again, but the temptation of looking up at the boy took over once again. Their eyes met and the green eyed boy smirked at him.

Castiel found himself slowly raising one confused eyebrow, slowly turning his head to the side but not breaking eye contact. Finally he flickered his eyes away.

His attention now on a noisy couple just off the side of him, he couldn’t think. His heart was beating so fast, he felt his breathing starting fasten.

What was wrong with him? He’d only seen this boy less than an hour ago and hadn’t even spoken a word to him yet, but he felt like the boy had reached within his chest and had a hold on his heart.

He glanced back at the boy, he was no longer sitting with the tall boy and pretty blonde but strutting his way down towards him. 


	2. Perfect Casting.

“Hey, couldn’t help but notice you checking me out”

The green eyed boy spoke with a playful tone, obviously joking but still embarrassing him. Castiel watched the boy pull out the chair opposite him and take a seat.

Castiel completely flustered by his words sat there opened mouthed, barely able to say anything.

“I..I…um, uh I wasn’t, uh, check-‘’ Castiels voice was interrupted by the green eyed boy raising his hand in a stop like manner.

“Aye, calm down, I was just joking” The boy said with a smirk.

“My name is Dean Winchester. I am an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. So tell me about yourself”

Dean’s words seemed to just flow perfectly as he crossed his arms on the table and leaned in closer to Castiel.

“I’m Castiel… I guess…”

Castiel didn’t know what to say, he was taken kind of taken back by the boy. Now closer, Castiel could see Dean’s eyes a lot clearer. Castiel picked up his glasses and put them on carefully. He had the most beautiful green eyes he had even seen. They just seemed to glow with life and curiosity.

“What? Castiel? Are you serious?”

Castiel was confused at the sudden change of attitude from Dean, as though he was lying about his own name.

“Yes, my name is Castiel Novak”

He stated his full name this time, a small tang of annoyance building up at the back of his throat.

 “Is there a problem with that?” He didn’t let mean to let it slip, but the words came out with an attitude.

“No, no! It’s just…” His sentenced trailed off as he looked down to the book Castiel was reading.

“Castiel is a pretty angelic name, don’t you think?” Deans green eyes flickered back up to him, returning with a full teethy smile.

He couldn’t help it, Castiel automatically returned the smile, with a light chuckle as well. He felt strangely happy about what Dean said.

“Have you ever heard of the book series Supernatural?” Dean’s was filled with curiosity.

“No… Never heard of it” Castiel replied, one eyebrow raising higher than the other.

“Holy shit, no way. It’s like one of my favourite series. I haven’t gotten too far into the books yet but I’m loving them so far.” He started talking about this book and how he came around it, Castiel barely listening to his words but just the rhythmic sound of his voice.

“What’s it about?” He interrupted Dean, not meaning to be rude, but he had lost what Dean was saying and couldn’t follow anymore.

“Oh, yeah. It kinda explains why I was, shocked, I guess by your name. Hold up one second.” Dean turned around and yelled at the other two he was here with.

After a moment or two, the pretty blonde and taller boy came over to join Dean and him.

Dean got up and came and sat around next to Castiel while the other two sat together where Dean once was.

“This is my younger brother, Samantha” Dean introduced, nodding in the direction of the taller boy.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Dean. Sam. I’m Sam, this is Jess by the way.” Sam corrected his brother with sarcastic amusement.

“I know, I’m hilarious. Okay, look here. This is Castiel. Just in case you didn’t hear me. This Angel with the blue eyes name is Castiel.”  Castiel sent Dean a questioning look, only to be met with his smirk. He felt his face slowly starting to heat up, and immediately turned his face away, hoping no one could see his blush coming through.

He looked up to see Sam staring at him, puppy dog eyes wide and shock covered his face.

“Castiel Novak, that’s my name. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why is my name such a big deal?” He didn’t like not knowing what was going on, and was starting to get impatient with the waiting.

“You know how I mentioned those books before? Supernatural? Basically it’s about two brothers, Sam and Dean. They hunt monsters and other creepy shit. You know like…uhhhh what is it..?” Dean placed his head on top of his fist. Gently bumping it into his head, clearly trying to remember something.

“Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business” Sam cut in, picking up on what Dean was trying to remember.

“Yes! That’s it, the family motto. So when I first saw that the two main characters were brothers, and like Dean an older brother with a Sam the younger brother, I thought hey “That’s us”.” Dean made little quotation marks in the air, as though he was quoting himself.

“Sam in the story also had a girlfriend named, Jess. Which they found amusing, because, hi, hello I’m Jess, the younger brothers girlfriend.” Jess spoke up for the first time, her voice was light and sweet. She and Sam kept glancing back and forth at each other. He could literally feel the sticky sweet love radiating off them.

“Yeah, but in the end of the first book, sorry spoiler alert, Jess ends up like fried chicken on the ceiling.” Dean added, clearly feeling the sticky sweet love as well.

“So a bit into the series, you meet an Angel named Castiel. He basically pulls Dean out from hell. And that’s why I found it odd that what are the chances of me meeting a Castiel? When I already have a perfect Sam and Jess to match the book. Other than the fact that Jess isn’t burnt crisp to the ceiling, I guess.”

Dean seemed to end his sentence with pride, like he had done something no one had ever done before. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, a smile plastered on his face.

“And you like Angels as well” Sam laughed looking pointing towards the book that previously had Castiels attention. He was just about to say something when Sam’s phone went off.

“Shit, Sorry. I have to go. Cas, it’s nice meeting you.” Sam stood up and shook his hand.

“Jess, if you want I can drop you home before I head off to work? I’ll see you around Cas!” Jess got up with Sam, saying their goodbyes as they walked off.

Dean didn’t bother to move, he stayed next to Cas. They sat in an awkward silence which seemed to last forever. He didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t said much so far and was hoping Dean would pick up the conversation or at least break the ice.

“so, are you only still here because I fit the perfect casting to your book?” Cas spoke strongly, hoping he didn’t sound to serious he gave a light laugh at the end.

Dean didn’t say anything, he just looked at Cas.

“There’s something very interesting about you and its not just your name” The sudden shift in Dean made Cas nervous. He starred deeply within his blue eyes, as though he was searching for something. 

He looked down at his watch and he didn’t realise how late It had gotten.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I have to go” Cas rushed gathering his books and shoving it into his bag that sat on the floor beside him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything I just- “It’s not that, you haven’t. I missed my bus and I don’t want to miss the next.” It was only 9pm but it had already gotten quite dark outside. He never really liked being out in the night in the city. He sought the stars for comfort in the dark, and that was hard to see in a place like this.

Dean sensed a small panic coming from Cas, which unnerved him a bit.

“Do you want a lift?” Cas stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dean. Relief flooded over his face that he wouldn’t have to walk in the dark.

“Is it really okay?” Cas asked, not wanting to burden Dean.

“Nah, it’s totally fine, man.” Dean replied, helping Cas by carrying some of his books.

“Thank you, Dean.”

They got outside the library and a cold gush of wind met them on their exit. Cas followed the green eyed boy, who was leading him to a long black car.

“This is my baby. She’s a 1967 Chevy Impala. She was my dad’s car, but over the years I’ve rebuilt it myself. A beauty like this needs your full attention and needs to be taken care of.” Dean put Cas’s stuff in the back seat and made his way into the driver’s seat.

Cas unsure to what to say, quietly nodded and took his place in the shotgun seat.

Dean turned the key and the engine roared to life. ACDC blasted from the speakers, taking Cas by surprised.

“ACDC, they’re classics.” Dean turned down the music a bit.

“I’ve barely ever listened to music like this before, Dean.” Cas spoke up, feeling rude for being quiet for so long.

“I think I like it”.

Cas gave Dean the address and rough directions to his house. They were there within 30mins, which was a lot faster than if he were to have got public transport.

“Are you okay from here?” Dean said, pulling into a curb that was only 3 houses away from his.

“Yes. This is fine.” Cas grabbed his stuff and turned to face Dean.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, Cas. We have to meet up sometime.” Dean said, he had this strange curiosity towards Castiel and wanted to know what it was.

“Yes, we should. Good Night, Dean.” Cas said with a smile, slowly shutting the door behind him.

He walked silently towards his house, the sound of the wind howled around him. Even though he was so close to home it scared him. He got to his door and unlocked it. He turned to see Dean still pulled over at the curb. He gave him a quick wave and not long after that Dean drove off.


	3. Realisations

The next couple of days went by Dean free. He didn’t actually expect to see him again, so he didn’t hold an expectation that he would. But it kind of disappointed Cas that he was right.

Classes had just finished and he was on his way down to one of his favourite places in the world. He hurried his way down a small street, the wind viciously biting at his face. With each breath a small white cloud puffed out of his mouth.

He couldn’t keep his mind off the bright green eyes that seemed to look into his soul while the same person referred to him as an angel. He sighed deeply, to what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

He blinked his eyes violently, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He turned another corner, pulling his blue grey scarf higher, just almost covering his mouth. He reached a music café store.

He’d been coming here for years; he’d order his usual coffee and burger and take his favourite seat at the back corner table booth.

He used this place as an escape, whenever things got rough at home or when he just couldn’t bring himself to handle life, he’d come here. He sought comfort in being surrounded by all the records and books. The food was just an extra pleasure.

He took a seat and neatly set up his books and laptop.

The coffee was a sweet welcoming running down his throat, warming him up leaving him with a smile on his face.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, a sudden hope rose up in him. He took out his phone and stared at it, taking in one deep breath before switching on the screen.

The screen glowed with a reminder that his Angel essay was due in 2 days. Another wave of disappointment flooded over him. He threw down his phone, rougher than he expected and a small crack appeared down his screen.

“Fuck.” Castiel groaned, taking a few moments to realised what he had done.

He picked up his coffee, taking another sip. It didn’t taste sweet and welcoming anymore, it felt bitter and he just wanted to spit it out.

He opened up his book, looking over the notes he had taken down for his assignment. He was irritated and pissed off, and he barely knew why.

He looked down at his paper, and concentrated on the word Angel. He felt a odd laughter build up within him. Was this what this was about? Was this about Dean? He only spoke once. He barely said anything to him. He only gave him a lift home because he was just being nice, that was it. Plus one of the first things he said was that he was into ‘frisky women’.

He had to get these thoughts out of his head. The laughter was rising higher and he could feel his eyes tearing up.

He folded his arms down in front of him and laid his head down. He never really thought about his sexual orientation before, he’d always thought he was attracted to girls. Thought now that he really thought about it, he’d never really been attracted to anyone before.

Wow. His first crush was with some hot shot guy that he’d only met once and had no contact with at all. Brilliant.

Castiel chuckled to himself before he dozed off.

“Cas? Cas? Castiel, wake up. You have to go, we’re closing up.” A young woman’s voice woke him up.

He blinked several times before his vision cleared out. He slowly remembered where he was. He slowly straightened his back, feeling his spine crack all the way up.

“I’m sorry, Jo. I’ll be on my way.” He looked up to see his long-time friend sitting in front of him, a compassionate smile on her face.

“You’re too hard on yourself, Cas. You should take a break every now and then.”

“Too hard on myself? I need to toughen up, Jo. I’m behind on my assess… oh god I didn’t even start on it.” Cas found himself banging his hands against his head.

“Well, I’d stay and chat Cas, but I need to close this place. And going home sounds great to me.”

Jo patted Cas on his shoulder and walked away. Cas checked his phone again to see it was 10:30pm and oh dear lord he was screwed.

He hurried to pack up his untouched study gear and bought his untouched burger and ice-cold coffee up to front counter. He called out for Jo but she didn’t reply.

Cas stood in the empty café, feeling rude if he were to just leave his rubbish on the front counter. The place had an eerie feel when no one was around.

He picked up the unfinished dishes and went behind the counter into the kitchens. He knew where everything was kept and where things were placed. He emptied out his burger into the bin, feeling guilty for not even starting it and poured his cold coffee into the sink.

A creaky door opened from behind him and he turned to see Jo walking in.

“You alright, Cas? You don’t have to do this.” Jo said taking the dirty dishes away from him.

“No, I’m fine thank you. I didn’t want to just leave it there, Sorry. I felt as though I should help you considering I hadn’t appreciated you meal you had made me.” He felt as though he should have apologised, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“It’s getting quite dark, you better get going.” Jo took Cas by the arm, slowly dragging him to the stores front door. She’d been here many times with Cas, she knew if she didn’t get him out he’d end up being a cleaner to the whole place, out of his own guilt.

“I can’t drop you off today, Ash is coming to get me in a while. Take care of yourself, okay Cas?” Cas didn’t say anything, he simply nodded and said his goodbyes.

He didn’t live too far from the café, but the walk in the dark seemed as though he lived miles and miles away.

He pulled up his scarf and ventured on into the darkness, a feeling of nausea building up every time he was about to turn a corner.

He was just up the path near his place when the darkness around him was inked by a bright light.

He turned to see that a car had switched on their head lights and it was shining in his direction. It took a moment to register that the headlights were coming from a black 1967 Chevy Impala. He stared at it head on until the lights switched off.

Inside the car was lit up and he could see a certain green eyed boy.

Cas walked his way down to the car, bending and smiling down at the passenger inside.

Dean slowly lowered his window, wincing as the cold breeze entered his baby.

“Hey there, Cas” Dean’s voice was husky and playful and made Cas want to melt.

“Hello, Dean.” He looked into Dean’s eyes, wanting to just stain his mind with the beautiful emeralds that looked back at him.

“Do you want to come inside?” Cas offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter didn't have much Destiel in it. I promise things will start to heat up sooooon!! Thanks for reading <3


	4. Interruptions

Cas unlocked the door, pausing before opening it up. He didn’t really think about the fact he had literally invited a random into his home. Dean could be some creepy stalker that could eventually murder him. He doesn’t even know anything about the guy.

He turned around and glanced at Dean. He was standing three steps down from the door and he was looking down kicking his feet like a small child.

He looked harmless enough. He turned to face the door again and tried to hide his smile.

“Is everything okay, Cas? If you want me to leave… it’s okay. It wasn’t my place to be you know…” Cas hadn’t realised he was frozen facing the door, until Dean’s voice bought him back to reality.

“No, it’s fine, Dean. I was just thinking.” He opened the door and stepped in, turning to face Dean.

“Come on in, Dean.” A smile spread across Deans face.

Quietly following behind Cas, Dean looked around his house. It seemed to be a double story house. It was a very royal looking place, chandeliers hanging in each room, white and cream colours covered the walls. Gold outlined the windows and other small features.

Large paintings of Gods and Angels were hang up around the house. There were no signs of family photos or any other people living in this household.

They walked into the Kitchen, Dean not sure what to say or do, just stood there and watched Cas.

“Would you like anything to drink, Dean?” Castiel reflected the same feeling Dean felt, not sure what to do or say. So the only logical thing would be to offer his guest a drink, right?

“Yeah, thanks Cas, anything will do.” He watched as Castiel turned towards the fridge and rummage through it.

Everything in the house seemed themed and in perfect order, but one little thing that bought a small little smile to Dean’s face.

“Considering your place is very 1800’s, I didn’t find you the figurine collecting type.”

Cas turned around two beers in hand, he gestured Dean forward to sit with him at the table.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Dean.” Using the beer in his hand, Dean pointed towards the figure above the fridge.

“Why put him there, he could fall at any moment.” Dean asked, curiosity playing at his thoughts.

“Oh, that’s Sherlock. You know when he jumps off the building. It’s my brothers dark sense of humour, I don’t understand why he likes it so much.”

Castiel spoke with a serious tone which made Dean explode with a rich laughter.

“Oh, Cas. You have a brother? I need to meet this guy” Dean eventually replied, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yes, I have four elder brothers. Balthazar, Gabe, Uriel and Lucas, given Lucas’s name isn’t his real name. You don’t want to meet them. They aren’t really the social of people.”

Blue eyes were focused intensely on the opened but untouched beer in front of him. A sudden sadness was turning him off from drinking.

“What a choice of names. Do they live here?” Dean’s curiosity about Cas was just getting bigger and bigger and he had the biggest urge to satisfy it.

“No, Gabe is in and out all the time and I rarely see the others. I don’t know anything about my parents, my brothers basically raised me.”

Dean felt empathetic towards Cas, knowing what it’s like to have a father that’s not around. He hadn’t been bought up by his brother but he was forced to grow up very quickly to raise his own brother.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t my place to ask.” Dean felt soft around Castiel, and felt bad for bringing something like this up. He could see a pain forming on Cas’s face and felt like a douche for saying anything.

“What were you doing outside my house, Dean?” Completely moving on from what they were just talking about, he felt like it was about time he started asking some questions. Because its rather odd you have a stud like dean waiting outside a guy like Cas.

“Well, it’s been awhile since I last saw you. I was going to call you but I didn’t have your number, I tried looking for you everywhere but I couldn’t find you. I was in the library tons but you never showed. Dude, nobody knew who you were. If it weren’t for Sammy and Jess I would have thought I had just like imagined you.”

Dean spat out the words fast, he wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying. He stopped to take a drink of his beer only to find he had emptied it. He looked over to Cas and noticed he had downed his whole bottle as well.

Cas lifted up one finger and walked off to grab another set of drinks. This time round, coming back with a bottle of vodka and coke.

A light chuckle came out of Dean as Cas poured out two glasses of vodka. He pushed the bottle of coke towards Dean. Cas never mixed his alcohol, he wasn’t the type to get drunk easily and could easily handle his alcohol.

 “You’re drinking it straight, Cas?”

“Go hard or go home.” Cas didn’t usually wink at people, but at that moment, he didn’t even realise he did. Maybe the beer kind of got to him today, considering the lack of sleep and food.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean pushed the coke back towards Cas.

“You were saying something before, Dean?”

“Yeah, well, I said I had wanted to see you again. I mean like you seemed like a great guy. I mean like you seemed like a interesting buddy.” He was starting to get all flustered and embarrassed.

A heat started to spread through his cheeks and his hands started to shake a bit.

He took his sudden pause as a quick excuse to take a sip of his vodka. He winced at the taste, he felt as though he had just tasted bleach. He swallowed hard, wincing again as he felt like he was swallowing fire.

He let out a loud groan, looking to see Cas with a smug look on his face. He drank his as though he was just drinking water.

Though, Dean could see his face starting to tint a little pink.

“and well, since I had no other way of contacting you I decided, ‘why not just swing by the guys house’. I know it sounds a tad stalkerish but I mean what the hell. So I guessed no one was home so I kind of just sat in baby for a while waiting for you.”

During his time speaking, Dean had started his second glass of vodka and could feel the alcohol really kicking in. He wasn’t the best when it came to consuming alcohol, he liked to think he was, but he really wasn’t.

Castiel on the other hand was almost on his fourth. Downing it like he was drinking water in the middle of the desert.

“Dean, I don’t know what to say to that.” His speech was starting to slur up and he was starting to find it hard to think straight about what he was doing.

That brilliant laugh came out of Dean once again.

“Sonofabitch, what are you drinking. Because there’s no way in hell we’re drinking the same thing. Are you actually drinking water or something?” Dean etched in closer towards Cas, as if moving in closer would determine what he would say next was a lie or not.

“I’m pouring from the same bottle you are” Cas smiled back, showing off by downing his fourth.

He was just about to pour out his fifth when Dean stood up and came around to the side of him.

“No, no, no you aren’t. You aren’t having anymore, I don’t know how but you are tricking me. Or you’re not human.”

Castiel started laughing, a full laugh that actually made him feel happy. Dean extended his arms and was about to grab Cas by the shoulders with his drunk coordination tripped and fell towards Castiel.

Caught off guard, he hadn’t seen the green eyed boy falling towards him and ungraciously fell backwards off his chair with Dean coming after on top of him.

“Shit. Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean apologized straight away but as soon as he made eye contact with blue eyed boy he just couldn’t look away.

“Dean…” Castiels heart was beating so fast he was sure Dean could hear it.

Dean bought his head down beside Cas’s, he could feel the light brush of stubble as Dean moved his head down the left side of his neck.

He bought his head back up in front of him.

“Yeah, you’ve definitely been drinking the same thing I have been; I can smell it on you.”

His voice had a sudden roughness and hunger in it. Dean looked at him as though he were about to eat him, and it took a lot of self-control for Cas not to just steal a kiss from those light coloured lips that were already so close to his face.

He couldn’t even believe he was considering these things, doing things to Dean.

“Little Brother.”

A new voice entered the room and startled both of the boys. Dean never sprung up faster in his life, and quickly pulled up Cas after him.

“That was not what it looked like, I tripped and pushed him over, sorry. That was not anything more.” Dean was embarrassed. Really, really embarrassed, his face took the colour of a cherry tomato.

“Castiel, what’s going on.” The voice was calm but had a sense of mischief behind it.

“Brother, this is Dean. What you saw was nothing more than an accident.” As he said the words, he felt a hole starting to form within him. He wanted to know what would have happened if his brother hadn’t walked in.

“Dean, this is my brother Gabe.”

Dean struck out his arm and Gabe easily shook it.

“Dean, nice to meet you… Lovely first impression, wouldn’t you say? Considering how much you have drunk, I’m guessing you’re staying here tonight. Just don’t make too much noise and don’t forget to use protection.”

Gabe didn’t stay in the room, after his small instruction towards Dean, he left immediately and went upstairs.


	5. Shock

Green and blue eyes locked eye contact with each other. A feeling of awkwardness hung in the air. There was tension building in the around them.

Use protection? Protection against what? We’re not going to be fighting and we’re not going to … fuck?

Castiels eyes started to widen and he felt himself becoming short of breath. He was sure he was about to pass out, but then to his surprise, laughter spilt out of his mouth.

He couldn’t control it, that was one of the most tense moments he had ever felt. He knew Gabe would understand what was going on and what else did he expect from him? He was Gabriel, he’d try to make a joke out of everything.

Cas tried to calm himself, and when he started to calm down he finally took a glance at Dean.

He was standing there, frozen, staring at Castiel.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” His laughter was quickly fading away and worry started to slowly creep in.

“Cas…” Dean whispered out his name, shock written on his face.

“Yes, Dean?” He crept towards Dean slowly, as though he was approaching a small animal. He felt like any wrong move and Dean would run away.

“I’m drunk. I can’t drive.” The two men were standing only an arms-length apart.

Disbelief spread across Deans face as though he had been told the biggest like in the world.

“I know, you can stay here…” Still moving with precaution, Cas rested a hand on Deans shoulder.

“But I don’t have any protection with me today” Dean looked like a small child who had refused a lolly.

It was Cas’ turn to sink into disbelief. Had Dean actually thought his brother was serious? Did he actually have sexual intentions towards him? Cas wasn’t sure whether to take it seriously or not. Whether to think it was a good thing and that he wanted it or that it was a totally bad idea to even consider it.

“Dean, that’s fine. We’re not going to do anything.”

“Uh” A small grunt left Dean’s lips before his arms were tightly wrapped around Cas’ waist and his face was buried deeply into his neck.

Did Dean hit his head when he fell? Or maybe it was just the alcohol? It was probably both.

Cas stood frozen for a while, before finally softening up and wrapping his own arms around Dean.

“You’re great, Cas. I barely know you, but I feel like we’re going to get along just great. You know best buddies. The hunter and his angel… the angel. I mean the angel.”

Dean’s breaths puffed out warmth against Castiels neck. He could feel the green eyed boys abs against his own abdomen with how hard he was holding on. He smelt so good, like alcohol and after shave.

The smell of his baby was on him as well. It was all so intoxicating.

“Dean, I think you should lay down.” Castiel wanted to hold him for much longer, but he knew he had to something about the drunk man.

Dean hummed an agreement and stepped aside to let Cas lead the way, but leaving one arm wrapped around his waist.

Walking close together, Cas lead them both up the stairs.

Not far from their right, Cas lead Dean into a room.

“You can rest here for the night. It’s a spare room, it’s rarely used so make yourself comfortable.”

Cas swept a quick glance across the room. There was nothing anywhere, the room was completely empty expect for cupboards and table.

He walked Dean over to the bed and sat him down. Dean let go of Cas, and smiled up at him.

They locked eyes, a strong connection building between them that made Cas want to move closer to Dean.

Cas looked away, down towards the bed and noticed it had missing sheets.

“Oh, I’ll be right back, Dean. I’ll get you some sheets.”

A husky voice came out of Dean’s mouth, it screamed with attractiveness and made Cas think all sorts of dirty things.

He left the room and ventured off into his, which was just across the corridor.

He rummaged through his closet looking for spare bed sheets anywhere. He found a sky blue set and turned to deliver it off to Dean.

It took a lot of might to keep in a scream.

Whilst Cas was distracted, Dean had snuck into his room and was standing quietly behind him.

“This is your room?” Dean’s voice was even more huskier, and his eyes were literally penetrating into his soul.

Dear god, only if he did have protection.

“Yes” He could barely say anything. He had lost all train of thought.

Dean reached forward and took the sheets from him. His hands purposely dragging across Cas’.

“Thanks, Castiel.” He had basically purred out his name as he turned and left the room.

He felt his face heat up and was frozen on one spot. It was only until he heard the door to Dean’s room shut that de left his daze.

He could not believe what was happening.

Castiel slowly shut his door as well. Turning and leaning back on it. He ran his hands though his hair.

All he could smell was Dean, and it was only making him crave him more.

He sighed, flipped off the lights and moved towards his bed.

He ripped off his shirt and threw himself on to the bed. He couldn’t be bothered to change his clothes completely.

He slowly made his way under the blankets .

He stared at the ceiling thinking to himself. It was like a million things were going through is head, yet nothing at all.

What a wonderful idea it was, just to invite some guy inside and get drunk with him.

Oh, wasn’t he a genius.

He checked his glowing clock, it read it was only just past 3am.

How long had they been down there together? He could barely remember any of it.

He shut his eyes.

Well, he could only wait to see what happened in the morning.


	6. Drunk Amnesia

Every movement Cas’ body made felt like a bruise being stepped on. Bright lights glowed around him and a booming voice travelled across the corridor, and stopped at his door.

“Cassy!! Get your ass out of bed, or I’ll eat your breakfast!!”

Gabe’s voice echoed in his head, and it with great might, Cas managed to get a reply out.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a second”

He wiggled his way out of bed, sweat made parts of his bed sheet stick to him. Each step he took was matched up with a gulp to stop the ever rising vomit in his throat.

Why had he drunk so much last night? What even happened? Details from the night before had escaped his mind and finding the thought path that remembered what happened was not something he was ready for just yet.

He hustled his way to his door and stood there, contemplating whether he had enough energy to walk all the way back to his bed to pick up his shirt he had forgotten or to just head to the shower. He swept a glance behind him and noticed that one of his closet doors was open and some of the sheets were missing.

A small ache at the back of his head was like a reminder that he was forgetting something important. He didn’t push on it much, thinking it was mostly likely Gabe adventuring into his room for one thing or another.

He left the shirt behind and made his way to the bathroom. He got there to only find that the door was closed and was occupied by someone.

“Jesus Christ, Gabe. Can you get out?”

Cas had only just got out of bed, yet irritation already filled his body. His fists eventually rose to the door pounding on it, just as his headache started to within his head. Agitation raged within him now, he had to get in there now or there would be a massive mess to clean up if he didn’t.

“Gabriel. Get the fuck out, right now. I really got to use the bathroom or you’re going to have to deal…”

Whatever was about to come out of Castiel’s mouth came to a hult as the door swung open, revealing someone he had not expected.

Dean stood there, beads of water dropping down off his hair and green eyes staring intensely back at him. Cas froze, Dean was what he had forgotten. He trailed his bright blue eyes up and down Dean, trying to confirm that he was actually there.

“..Dean?”

Unexpectedly Castiel’s voice shook, and a sudden thought of vile rushing up from his throat was feeling like it was about to become a reality.  Memories from last night still weren’t coming back to him, and it was leaving him kind of anxious.

“I hope you don’t mind, Gabe… uh your brother said I could use the shower.”

Dean sounded unusually young, and was avoiding eye contact as he spoke.

Neither of them said anything and nor did either of them found themselves able to move.

“I’m done so if you want to…”

“Oh yeah, thanks.”

Breaking the silence eventually, the two shirtless guys awkwardly shuffled past each other. Once they had switched places, Castiel gave Dean a slight nod and closed the door.

A wave of a new feeling flooded through him. He turned and stared into the fogged up mirror, placing his hands on the rim of the sink. He took in a deep breath and wanted to slam his head on something.

“FUCK.”

Cas’ small cry was followed up by a small awkward chuckle outside the bathroom. Oh god lord, he was still standing there. Embarrassment made his body heat up and sweat started to bead up on his upper lip.

He quickly stripped off his pants and underwear and made his way into the shower, the cold water a soothing feeling on his back. Small and tiny details came back into his mind about the night before.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his wet hair and only hoped nothing too bad happened.


	7. Elder B(r)others

Dean stood there outside the bathroom which Cas was in. He was just about to walk away when he heard Castiel cuss. He seemed to be a lot more rougher than he usually was, whether that was how he was when he was hung-over or maybe that’s how he actually is, he didn’t know.

He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, which ended up sounding weird because his throat had been burning from the night before.

The floor creaked slightly in certain places as he made his way to the room in which he was staying in. Last night was still very clear to him, unlike Cas, which was obvious he didn’t remember anything. Not only was the night’s events clear to him, but the dream that had followed was just as vivid.

He stood in the guest rooms doorway and looked in the direction of Castiel’s room. Last night when he had walked into Cas’s room when he was getting the sheets for him, all was going through his mind was just running his hands down Castiel’s clearly firm toned body.

The amount of self control Dean seemed to have surprised him. He had walked out of that room, barely able to contain himself, whether it was the alcohol or not, he didn’t know.

He’d gone into the room and closed the door, heavily breathing he threw down the sheets and them himself on the bed. Within the few seconds of leaving Castiel, Dean felt like his was going to explode. He wanted to do something, he didn’t know what but he felt like he should.

A tingling sensation spread throughout his whole body, and he found himself curling up into a ball. Within a few minutes he surprisingly fell asleep.

That dream was something he had never thought he would ever consider thinking about. He was in the back seat of his baby, carefully caressing Cas’ body as he slowly left small trails of kisses down his neck. He could smell his own after shave on him.

Little small moans were escaping Castiel’s mouth, making them both crave each other more. He looked into the blue mans eyes as he had slowly switched positions as dean turned to lay on top of him.

He felt about Castiel’s waist only to find that his pants were still there. Teasing slowly, he ran his fingers along the waist line of the jeans he was wearing. Castiels arms came springing up and wrapped around Dean’s neck.

Their lips came crashing together, getting stuck together with both passion and hunger for each other. There was a certain feeling to this, it wasn’t like how he felt when he had been with any other women, it wasn’t just lust. He found something in him that actually really cared about Cas.

Which he found himself wondering why, he barely knew the kid.

Things had only started to get really hot when he had woken up to a feeling that someone was staring at him. He woke up with heavy slow blinks, and took a look around the room to see Gabriel standing at the guest room door.

“Dean, I would like a word with you in a bit. Cassie will be up soon, so take a shower and come down stairs. I’m making breakfast.”

Gabriel’s tone was snappy and it made Dean on edge. It was like a he was soldier being told his next orders. He quickly agreed to the older man and headed towards the shower, after being handed some spare towels.

Well, here he was now, all showered and ready to face Gabriel. There was something twisting in his stomach and it really made him nervous. It felt like he was meeting his girlfriend’s parents for the first time, which was certainly an unnecessary feeling for this moment.

Maybe he should just wait for Castiel to finish and they could go down together? That seemed like a sweet idea.

Though, then again, Gabriel really seemed like he just wanted to speak to the green eyed man alone. What was he so worried about anyway? He hadn’t done anything and Castiel was just a mate of his. There was nothing Dean should be worried about.

He dressed himself up and made his way downstairs.

He wasn’t even halfway down stairs when he was greeted by a loud, booming Gabriel.

Gabriel stood in the kitchen, singing random tunes, when Dean ventured in. He stood at the counter, back and shoulders straight, his feet, shoulder length apart.

“Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeanie. Good Morning my boy, sit down!” Gabriel was awfully cheery and Dean considered whether this guy was on something or not. He took a seat where he was the previous night before and was presented with a plate of food in front of him.

Good thing was that Dean didn’t tend to get really bad hangovers and was easily cured with some good food. The smells of bacon and eggs were just heaven in his nose, the sight of bright orange juice was also greatly accepted by his senses.

Gabriel sat down across from him, the seat next to where Castiel was the previous night. He also had a plate full of food as well.

“I hope you slept well last night, Dean.” Gabe spoke before following up with taking a bite.

Dean followed through, copying Gabriel’s steps.

“Yes, sir. Thank you for letting me stay the night, it wasn’t planned, sorry Sir.” Dean couldn’t place Gabe’s age and didn’t know what he was supposed to refer to him as. His father John, had always taught him to refer to people like that as ‘Sir’.

“Don’t worry, kid. This place is dead and empty half the time, so it’s good Cassie had some company.” Not knowing what to say Dean silently agreed and took another bite of his food.

“Cas doesn’t usually bring people home, how long have you two known each other?” Dean stared at his food, he didn’t want to answer it. How long had Dean known Cas? About 2 weeks? No, not even that. They’d only spoken to each other twice… Three times if you counted this morning.

“Dean?” He hadn’t realised he had zoned out and Gabe looked rather impatient.

“Umm, not that long. We met at school.” Dean not wanting to state how long he had actually known Cas for, tried to avoid certain truths as much as possible.

Afraid Dean would be claimed to be stalker, he shoved his face with another bite of food. But that was what he was, wasn’t he? I mean who else stakes out some guys house they barely know?

“Dean. Look I don’t want to babble on for too long or what not. Castiel is a big boy and can take care of himself. But the point still stand is that I am his big brother. As well as that he also has three other elder brothers. And trust me, you don’t want to piss us off.”

Gabriel started to lean in closer and Dean had forgotten about his food. A fear had set in through the threatening mans words.

“Last night when I walked in on you two, I knew it was an accident but I saw the look on both you and Castiel’s faces. And not only that, let’s just say, learn to close a door properly when you tend you sleep dirty talk, especially if it’s around the person in questions, elder brother’s house.”

Dean was speechless and for a moment completely forgot how to breathe. He actually felt like he was ready to die. Was he sleep talking? Oh shit. He was completely screwed. Was that why Cas reacted like that? Fuck.

To his luck, Castiel walked in, saving him an explanation to Gabe.

Castiel’s hair was stuck to his head, awkwardly sticking out in some places. He wore a buttoned down shirt and skinny jeans. He hadn’t been bothered to button up his shirt and he had on his awkwardly big but still hot ‘hipster’ glasses.

Dean’s eyes travelled down Castiel’s exposed abs. He tried so hard not to bite his lips, sensing that Gabriel was eyeing him heavily.

“Cassy you look like shit, what were you and Dean doing all night?”  Gabriel laughed at his younger brother, completely ignoring and pretending nothing just happened between Dean and him.

“Brother please, I don’t have the energy for this.” He took a seat next to his brother and looked like he was going to throw up at the sight of the food.

He ignored his own plate of food and picked at Gabes.

“Oi, get your own or go share with your boyfriend over there.” Gabe got up and excused himself from the table, leaving his unfinished food there.

“Dean is not my boyfriend, and your jokes aren’t funny.” Castiel’s face was literally scribbled with annoyance. Dean didn’t how what to say and felt awkward and out of place.

Castiel downed the rest of Gabriel’s food, not wanting to eat too much. The smell of the food was too much for him and he was ready to throw up at any moment.

“You feeling alright, Cas?” Dean looked at Castiel, sensing his uneasiness.

Castiel looked up at him, his green eyes soothed him.

He suddenly remembered something.

“Dean, you left this in the shower” He handed over Dean’s phone.

Dean switched on the screen to find that he had three missed calls from his brother and as well as 7 texts from him.

He looked through them all.

_“Dean, don’t stay out too late tonight. You remember what tomorrow is right?”_

_“Where are you? It’s 1am! Come home!”_

_“Please to god, tell me you aren’t drinking”_

_“Dean, Dad is going to kill you.”_

_“it’s 4am Dean. Where the fuck are you”_

_“My phone is on the verge of dying, Dean please if you get this, bring your ass home as soon as possible. Dad is going to be here this morning. And he is going to be super pissed if you’re drunk or not here.”_

_“Dad’s here. He’s not happy. I’m not sure what to say and I’m trying to stall for you. I told him you ran out to get some milk. He is wondering what is taking so long. Come home now, and please to god, don’t be drunk.”_

Panic flooded over Dean. How had he forgotten? His Dad was coming home today from his hunts. He never really told them what he hunted or where he would go. But he’d be gone for weeks at a time and sometimes months. And when he came home, he wouldn’t be happy.

“Dean? Dean, is everything okay?” Castiel suddenly shot up in attention, noticing the green eyed boys face change.

“There’s something important I had forgotten about. I am so sorry Cas, but I have to go. Thank you for the breakfast and ahh thank your brother for me. Tell him I will keep in mind what he said. I’m sorry about last night, I’m sorry I really have to go.” Dean got up and was panicking, He fixed himself up, throwing on his leather jacket he had forgotten in the kitchen the previous night.

He rushed his way to the door, Castiel quickly following behind him.

“Are you sure you are okay, Dean?”

“I’m sure, don’t worry.” Dean stood in front of Cas, maybe a little too close for comfort. He smiled gently at Cas. Glancing down at his phone, it showed that it was only 8:15am. His dad would have been here for about 2 hours now.

“Okay, Dean.” Cas nodded at him.

Feeling rude, Dean quickly turned and walked out the door. He stood at the bottom of the steps and waved back at Cas.

“I am so sorry, Cas. I really have to go. I’ll see you soon!” Dean barely waited for a response and made a quick sprint towards the Impala. Within 30 seconds of leaving Cas, the impala was screeching it’s way down the street and out of view.

“Oh, did I scare him off?” Gabe appeared behind Castiel.

“What do you mean, Brother? I think he forgot something important.” Castiel eyed his brother, not catching the sarcasm.

“Oh don’t worry. We’ve got somewhere to be ourselves as well. Come on, get a move on, I have someone I want you to meet”

Gabe turned on his heels, going up the stairs again. Castiel followed behind him. Not before glancing outside once more and closing the door behind him.

“Dean seems like a interesting kid. Does he have any brothers himself?” Gabes voice could be heard from upstairs.

“Yes, Sam Winchester if I remember correctly.” He replied, just a little louder than usual.

Gabriel’s footsteps could be heard when he came rushing down the stairs. Cas glanced up at him, suddenly worried.

“Wait, Winchester?”

 


	8. Fathers

Dean knew he was screwed. His hands were shaking, what would he say to his dad?

That he stalked some angel eyed hipster glasses wearing guy home and then got drunk with him and almost lost himself into having a very homosexual experience.

Yeah, no. That would not swing with John Winchester.

Checking his phone every time he hit red lights, his brother had convinced their father that he was home all night and that he went out to get milk and that something must have happened.

The lights turned green and he sped off down the road, turning left and pulling up in front of their house. He could almost see the anger of his father radiating out the house. He crept up to the door and stood there fearing what was to come.

You never knew what was to be expected of John Winchester, he’d be a very reasonable easy to talk to man one moment then faster than a switch he’d change to the most wrath fuelled person you will ever meet.

He just stood there, coming up with a reason to why he wasn’t home. Before he the chance to even gather his thoughts the door in front of him swung open. Sam stood there, neatly dressed, his almost shoulder length hair cleanly swept back.

“Dean.” Was all Sam managed to say before John Winchester himself appeared behind his younger brother.

“Inside, now.”

Dean was holding his breath as he walked into their home. He couldn’t help but let his mind drift towards thinking about how his house and Castiel’s differed so much.

Brown warn out furniture spread through the house. Books and papers piled around everywhere. Nothing was ever in any order, everything just went everywhere.

A rough hand shoved Dean into the kitchen, no needing to wonder who was responsible for that.

“So where’s the milk?” The same hand turned Dean around to face his cold hearted father.

“The store was closed?” Fuck, he could have been smart enough to at least remember to bring in milk, at least that way it’d be more believable.

“What, so you decided to go all around the god damn world to find milk? And not one store was open?”

Dean was about to lace out his next lie but he didn’t get a chance. His father stepped closer to him, only inches from his face. The green eyed man tried holding back swallowing, he could see his father smelling him, checking for any traces of alcohol.

“S-sir” 

“Save it, Dean. Go and get ready. Make sure you look presentable. We have family business to attend to today, and I swear on your mother’s grave if you screw this up, you’ll be thrown six feet underground.” His voice was low and Dean wouldn’t have been able to hear it if it weren’t for them both being so close to each other.

Giving a quick nod, Dean scrambled towards his room. He could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest. No father should put that much fear into their son. This morning had been quite wild already. He glanced down at his wrist and noticed it was only 9am.

A groan escaped his mouth as he neared his bed. I thudded down upon it, letting out a muffled scream into his pillow. He decided he wanted to survive through this day so he quickly got up and changed his clothes.

Luckily he had showered at Cas’s place, god knows he’d only piss off his Dad more if he went now. Striping down he threw on his black fitted jeans and white buttoned up shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. Throwing on a green tie, he thought he’d be presentable enough for his father. Before leaving his room, he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, in an attempt to give it some sort of style.

Sighing he exited his room and greeted his father and brother once again in the kitchen. Sam had a blue plaid shirt on, with neatly fitting jeans as well. Sam, being the younger of the siblings, could usually get away with things more, hence what he looked like wasn’t as concerning to their father.

John wore a black shirt and pants, his outfit added to his character, something dark and menacing.

“Dean, keys. We’ll be taking the impala to a… friends house.” John’s mouth curled into a devilish smile, which both received looks from both the Winchester brothers.

They both followed John into the impala, Dean riding shot gun whilst Sam hung around in the back. The ride was silent and Dean took comfort in watching his surroundings.

As they neared their destination that their father was taking them to, he noticed that he had taken the same path going home this morning.

Utter confusion spread through him, as he stepped out of the impala he, his brother and father were greeted by the short threatening and kind of doped out man he had breakfast with this morning.

“John Winchester… Ah Dean, long time no see” Gabriel threw him a wink.

A confused look was passed between Gabriel and Dean from his father. Whilst the older Winchester greeted Gabriel, Dean motioned to Gabriel to keep what happened this morning quiet.


End file.
